


Кошмары 3

by Seratna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Horror, Nightmares, Parody, Science, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seratna/pseuds/Seratna
Summary: Во сне грань между мирами стирается.Во всем виноваты маленькие гендерно-неопределенные дети и Ктулху. Но я вам этого не говорила.





	Кошмары 3

Он даже не кричал. Просто лежал и хватал ртом воздух, пока комната постепенно возвращала прежние очертания, а белый свет, сменивший темные фильтры, бил по глазам. Тело было тяжелым, но успокаивающе реальным, как и ощущение тепла в конечностях, и привычная уютная мягкость толстовки.

Добро пожаловать обратно в реальный мир.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — поинтересовалась склонившаяся над ним Андайн, и в ее глазах зажегся уже знакомый хищный огонек настоящего ученого-экспериментатора.

Садиста-экспериментатора, если быть точным.

— Я сейчас блевану, — прохрипел Папирус.

Грубо оттолкнув ученую, он опрометью бросился по направлению к ванной, очень надеясь, что вместе с потоками жидкой магии его покинут те образы и эмоции, что сдавливали сейчас его душу невообразимым отвращением. И ужасом, чего уж греха таить.

Но вместо этого Папируса покинула наивная вера в то, что увиденное можно когда-нибудь развидеть.

Он вернулся некоторое время спустя с кувалдой, которую нашел в подсобке, где Андайн хранила ненужные инструменты. Вернулся с твердым намерением уничтожить эту адскую машину.

— Я понятия не имею, что это, блин, было, но больше этого не будет!

— Ты выражаешься весьма загадочно, мой друг, — задумчиво произнесла Андайн, продолжая разглядывать Папируса, как объект для исследований.

— О, правда? А как тебе такая загадка?!

Он занес кувалду для удара и тут-то ученая, наконец, сообразила, что он не шутит.

— Папирус, стой! Ты на самом деле этого не хочешь!

Андайн грудью бросилась на защиту своего детища, заслонив собственным хрупким телом гораздо менее хрупкий механизм.

— Именно что хочу, — нахмурился Папирус. — Ты даже не представляешь, что я только что пережил.

— А что ты пережил? — каким-то образом ей удалось отобрать у него кувалду и мягко усадить обратно на кушетку. — Что тебе снилось? Это был кошмар? Ты лежал и совсем не шевелился, все показатели были в норме, так что я даже не думала... Если бы я знала, что ты страдаешь, то обязательно бы тебя разбудила!

— Или ты просто задремала за мангой и все прошляпила, — мрачно заключил Папирус. Андайн совершенно не умела врать.

Она виновато опустила голову.

Он мог бы разозлиться на нее за подобное легкомыслие, точнее он должен был разозлиться на нее, но Андайн и правда выглядела так, словно не спала неделями. Жалкое зрелище. Видимо, ее суперсекретная работа для королевы шла неважно. В последнее время Андайн дни и ночи проводила в лаборатории, не появляясь в сети и не отвечая на звонки, поэтому Папирус не особенно раздумывал, когда подруга внезапно пригласила его вернуться на место ассистента и протестировать новое изобретение.

Эта машина должна была создавать прекрасные умиротворяющие сны, но что-то пошло не так.

Сильно не так.

— Папирус, эксперимент не закончен, нам еще нужно зафиксировать результаты! Я должна знать, что машина работает, прежде чем использовать ее по назначению! Расскажи, что ты видел? Сделай это ради науки! — ее тон стал умоляющим и нетерпеливым. Впрочем, Андайн сейчас вся была нетерпеливая и какая-то дерганая, за исключением тех моментов, когда она застывала неподвижно и подолгу смотрела в одну точку.

Что бы с ней ни случилось, это явно лишило ее сна.

Она даже ничего не сказала, когда Папирус достал сигареты и закурил. Обычно ему приходилось отправляться на улицу из-за того, что лаборатория была полна горючих и взрывоопасных материалов, Андайн настаивала. Как будто в обычное время рядом с ней ничего не самовозгоралось без всяких очевидных причин.

— Ради науки я на это согласился, — хмуро произнес Папирус. Он уже почти успокоился. Сигаретный дым — еще один якорь реальности, не имеющий ничего общего с грязной серостью мира кошмаров, напоминал о существующем и существенном. — Но что-то мне никак с ней не везет. Во мне сегодня что-то умерло, Андайн. Что-то под названием «радость жизни». Вот скажи мне, почему ни одно твое изобретение не работает как нужно?

Андайн обиженно поджала губы и сложила руки на груди.

— Держу пари, — начала она холодно, — это в тебе говорит твой внутренний гомофоб. Я со всей тщательностью подбирала материалы для того, чтобы создать идеальный сбалансированный сон с элементами легкой гомоэротики для счастливого ночного времяпровождения. Это просто не могло не сработать!

— Гейской гомоэротики? — уточнил Папирус. — А сообразить для меня двух девочек, хотя бы в порядке исключения, никак?

— Не вздумай меня кинкшеймить! — Андайн густо покраснела. — Я не держу дома подобные... вещи, — казалось, что она сейчас сгорит от смущения. — Может, ты мне врал и тебе вообще манга не нравится?!

— Ну как сказать... нравится или нет, но такого ужаса, какой вызывает у тебя юри, я точно не испытываю.

— Даже не продолжай!.. — Андайн протестующе замахала руками.

В последний раз, когда Папирус раздобыл на свалке юрийную додзинси и принес в лабораторию заценить в перерыве, у Андайн сначала повалил дым из ушей, а потом она отобрала у него книжку и выбросила ту в окно.

— Но это не было похоже на мангу, — сказал вдруг Папирус. — Это вообще ни на что не было похоже.

Этот холодок поселился в его груди надолго.

— Тогда я совсем ничего не понимаю! Что именно пошло не так?

— Думаю, дело в машине. Уж не знаю, чего ты там планировала, но мне кажется, она сломана. Слушай, а тебе вообще нужен этот генератор снов? Я понятия не имею, чем ты там занимаешься ночами напролет, но все, что тебе на самом деле нужно, это обычный выходной. Доверься мне, я знаю в этом толк. Как насчет провести его у нас? Посмотрим аниме, которое ты любишь, выпьем какао, я сделаю тебе массаж. Мы разложим диван, и ты забудешь о своей бессоннице. А если нет, Санс тебе сыпанет снотворного вместо зефирок, он может. Давай?

Честно говоря, ему бы тоже сейчас не помешал хороший фильм, пледик и массаж. Но все, что ему нужно было на самом деле, это не возвращаться домой в одиночку.

— Я... — на мгновение в глазах Андайн промелькнул испуг, она хотела сказать что-то, но вдруг резко замолчала, развернулась и быстрым шагом подошла к генератору сновидений. — У меня слишком много дел, — голос при этом звучал так, словно на ее плечах лежала вся тяжесть пласта земли, что отделял Подземье от вожделенной поверхности. — Я должна закончить эту работу, но сначала... я должна закончить эту машину и, наконец-то, нормально поспать. Так ты говоришь, что расчеты не подтвердились?

— Если ты хотела розовую сахарную мечту с бисенэнами, страстно сжимающими друг друга в объятьях, то да, определенно.

— Хватит на меня дуться! — повысила голос ученая, бросая на Папируса раздраженный взгляд, — наука — это тебе не корндоги продавать. Не всегда можно гарантировать...

— С корндогами так же, можешь мне поверить. Никогда не знаешь, что окажется внутри.

 

Андайн покачала головой и потянула за металлическую ручку специального контейнера в генераторе. В нос ей тут же ударил смрад жженных перьев. Она когда-то читала, что люди используют перья в устройстве, называемом «ловец снов», — примитивной игрушке, которая в теории должна отгонять дурные сновидения и привлекать хорошие. Так что длинные черные перья, добытые под шумок у монстра-птицы, показались Андайн хорошим ингредиентом. Но сейчас, прижимая рукав лабораторного халата к лицу, она готова была передумать. По расчетам в контейнере должна была произойти определенная реакция, но ученая и помыслить не могла, что результат будет... таким. Составляющие сновидения не сгорели, как можно было бы ожидать, а словно сплавились друг с другом, превратившись в мерзкую сероватую жижу. Внутри все еще можно было разглядеть остатки перьев, том яойной манги, который Андайн будет оплакивать еще долго, деревянную палочку и клочья сахарной ваты на ней, невесть как попавшего сюда крупного таракана и...

— А ЭТО что здесь делает?!

Андайн некоторое время просто вглядывалась внутрь мерзкой субстанции, чувствуя, как ее ошибки ползут по спине вместе с мурашками. Беглый взгляд на панель настроек выявил еще несколько крупных изменений.

Андайн резко захлопнула крышку и застыла, тяжело дыша, все еще не веря в происходящее.

— В чем дело? — подал голос Папирус. — Я оказался прав?

Совсем не обязательно было добавлять столько яда в этот вопрос.

— Д-да, она и правда сломана, — пробормотала Андайн, старательно отводя взгляд. — Боже, что же я натворила... Папирус, прости, мне правда жаль. Думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть, пока мозги не расплавились. Ну знаешь, эксперименты над психикой не проходят даром и все такое... давай, я больше не буду тебя мучить, а ты потом отправишь мне отчет по е-мейлу, договорились?

— Андайн, — Папирус понизил голос, выпуская облако дыма в ее сторону, — я обычно не столь любопытен, но что конкретно произошло? Ты в порядке? И, что более важно, в порядке ли я?

— В полном! — уверенно закивала Андайн. — В смысле, я не имею в виду, что ты получил слишком большую дозу радиации или типа того...

— Правда? А вот я не уверен. Не ожидал таких вывертов от собственного подсознания.

— А это, ну... — замялась Андайн.

— Что?

— Кое-какие настройки... сбились, — она даже почти не врала. — Твое подсознание не принимало участия в генерации сновидения. В основном. Ты мог видеть знакомые образы, но в целом...

— Я так и знал! — перебил Папирус торжествующе. — Нет, серьезно, как камень с души. Это было похоже на фантазии маленькой девочки о взрослой жизни. Не хотелось бы думать, что мое подсознание — это маленькая испорченная девочка. Ладно, мироздание, я тебя понял! Я усвоил урок! С завтрашнего дня я полностью изменю свой образ жизни и стану лучше!

Во время этой тирады Папирус активно жестикулировал, разбрасывая пепел с догорающей сигареты. Это определенно было следствием нервного перенапряжения, Андайн по себе знала.

— Вот теперь твое поведение меня и правда тревожит. Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила она.

— Я должен перестать рассказывать детям, что, если они будут пить, курить и шляться по сомнительным барам, то окажутся на самом дне жизни и умрут в полной нищете, предварительно наплодив кучу дефектных отпрысков от своего ближайшего родственника. Чего только не услышишь от незнакомца, когда пытаешься стрельнуть у него сигаретку.

Несмотря на мрачную атмосферу и не менее мрачные мысли, что надолго поселились в голове Андайн, в этот момент ей почти удалось забыть о них.

— Серьезно? Я как раз хотела предложить тебе ужин в «НТТ-ресорт» в качестве компенсации, но теперь обойдешься. Мне не жаль. Похоже, ты получил то, чего заслуживал!

— Ты жестокая и холодная рыбина, Анди, — с притворной драматичностью выдал Папирус. — Ты просто воспользовалась мной. Грубо и вероломно. А ведь я теперь неделю не усну!

— Попробуй какао со снотворным по специальному рецепту твоего брата, — сладко улыбнулась Андайн.

Папируса передернуло. Странно, обычно подобные шутки его веселили.

— Лучше с алкоголем по моему собственному рецепту, — тихо проговорил он.

В конечном счете ей все-таки удалось вытолкать Папируса на улицу, заявив, что эксперимент провалился, а машину теперь придется отправить на склад неудачных изобретений, принадлежащий еще предыдущему королевскому ученому.

— Слушай, скажи мне, только честно. Я понимаю, что вопрос странный, но я абсолютно серьезно, — Папирус все еще был на взводе. Всю дорогу он держал в уголке рта не зажженную сигарету и сейчас, когда они, наконец, вышли в полный таинственного эха Вотерфолл, он, похоже, совсем о ней позабыл, — думаешь, я мог бы напиться и ударить ребенка?

— Если ребенок попросит у тебя косяк? — ухмыльнулась Андайн, вспоминая, как Папирус однажды жаловался на местную шпану, которая всерьез полагала, что скелет носит свои наркотики с собой.

Но Папирус был смертельно серьезен.

— Нет, я вообще.

— Папирус, — Андайн ласково улыбнулась, — когда ты пьян, не ты бьешь детей, дети бьют тебя.

Это заставило его расцвести ответной улыбкой и, кажется, даже вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Резонно.

 

По сравнению с белой стерильной лабораторией, что давно уже служила королевской ученой Андайн домом, даже жуткий Вотерфолл с призраками казался уютным.

Она вернулась к генератору снов, который, конечно же, не был сломан. И когда она заговорила, ее голос дрожал от страха:

— Я з-знаю, что т-ты здесь! Покажись!

Но никто не отозвался.

Лишь эхо продолжило бродить по длинным коридорам и темным комнатам, сплошь усыпанным совершенно одинаковыми плюшевыми игрушками. Большая часть из них была разорвана в клочья.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы задаетесь вопросом, что же такое увидел Папирус во сне, ответ прост: это был фэндом.  
> Написано 8 февраля 2018 года.


End file.
